Requiem
by Semaphora
Summary: Who knew three little words could hurt so much? Onesided KishIchigo.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters. The basic plotline of this story is owned by _Fox of Anubis_, who wrote an awesome Elfen Lied fan-ficcie entitled 'Broken Dreams.' I tried not to plagiarise but her work is just so awesome. A few of the lines were copied into this text. 

**Note: **What do you get when you cross a bored me with a computer and some random plots? Let me tell you, it's not pretty. Neither is this fic. It's quite depressing, actually.

Lyrics by _Smile Empty Soul._

* * *

**_I waited, for you  
_****_I died inside my own head  
_****_And I'd die again  
_****_For you_**

_'Y-you… I will never forgive you for what you've done…'_

He stood, rooted on the spot, eyes full of despair, their irises darkened by sorrow. Ichigo's scream rang through his ears and he felt a headache looming over his un-expectant brain.

Yet her words scarred him more than any headache ever could.

_'I hate you.'_

In the moment those words were uttered, Kisshu could have sworn his heart stopped. His legs were now fighting to hold him up as his vision began to darken.

Tears, previously pricking at the corner of his eyes, threatening to reveal the feelings he had so brilliantly shunned away, began to fall. He made no move to stop them.

His heart, the same organ he had noted seemed to stop in the moment Ichigo spoke the death sentence, began to break. Slowly and painfully he could feel the contours shattering. Whenever he would try to pick up one of the shards, more would crumble and fall.

The broken alien wished he could simply just die on the spot. Right there, in the streets of Tokyo. There was nothing else to live for. Ichigo was the only thing he lived for.

Once upon a time, he believed that his planet, Madrona, was the only thing he would ever swear to protect, cherish and love.

This conviction was altered considerably on his first encounter with the strawberry-haired cat-girl he adored more than ever.

Subconsciously, his hands rose towards him, pale fingers pressing onto his face, clasping it in their grip. He felt all his emotion, everything, the anger, the pain, the love, the hate… it began spilling from the core of his heart.

And it hurt. Oh gods, did it hurt. The tears rolled down his face, each droplet tearing into him harder and harder.

Kisshu had been deceived before. But never, never in one of those incidents had the aftermath hurt this much. Nothing could compare to the pain he was going through.

It was so sudden; he didn't care about the conditions of his planet, the fight on Earth against the humans… against the mews…

All he wanted was her.

The untouchable.

His legs that had, until that moment when they finally decided to give in, been shaking violently, gave way beneath him.

He made no move to stand, as he knew already it was a lost cause. There was no way he could move, let alone stand, from him position on the cold, hard concrete right then.

_'Stupid. I'm so stupid. Stupid to ever think she would fall in love with me. Stupid to think we had any kind of future together. Stupid.'_

Kish bit his lip. He pressed down so hard, as if biting through a sandwich or a chocolate bar or other Earth food, that the thin layer of pinkish skin broke from the pressure.

As a result of his carelessness, a thin line of blood began to trickle down his lower lip, vertically cascading the parched hide of his chin and finally stopping on the edge of his face, where it formed the shape of a red tear-drop and proceeded to fall from his chin, into the air and drop silently onto the ground beneath him.

It made no sound, he registered, it was too insignificant to make a sound.

Just like him. His voice had failed him. There was no way he could say anything.

_'Ichigo.'_

Her name. Why couldn't he get her name out of his head? It was the name of the person he loved the most in the universe. Yet it was also the name of the person who had completely betrayed him.

Not that they had a love to begin with, which made the pain deepen further.

_'I had no chance. I never had a chance…Ichigo…' _

There. He had said it again. It was mentally impossible to remove her name from his mind. Albeit the fact that she had told him that she hated him that she would never forgive him… That she never wanted to see him again…

He would never forget – could never forget – the look in her eyes when she said it to him. The rage contained in those rose-tinted irises of which, in his dreams, had always been ready to adore him. It seemed unreal.

So many times he had dreamed she would be his. Nothing could be further from the truth. Especially now…_ 'I'm sorry, Ichigo, I never meant to hurt you.'_

Her voice had been as angered as her eyes. Those lips, the same lips he had kissed once before and had always imagined he would kiss again… the perfect visage of heaven in his eyes was transformed into hell the heat of the night.

They had formed those words. The three words…

_'I hate you.'_ His mouth formed a large "O" prepared to scream out in ache and grief in that very moment. Nothing came out, however, but exhalation.

Slowly and agonizingly, he managed to rise to his feet. His legs, previously numb, were regaining feel. They throbbed in pain, having fought hard that day against his enemy.

The same enemy he found himself desiring a lot more than he was ever supposed to.

His bloodshot, amber eyes opened leisurely, revealing a clear and empty path. His pale arms fell to his side, inert. Forest green hair fell onto his face as he watched them.

They were still there.

Ichigo and…

Him.

Masaya Aoyama. His one and only true rival. The rival that had by far one the prize and had celebrated it long ago. The prize he had well and truly lost.

Yet… that seemed wrong. Ichigo was worth more to him than a prize. A hell of a lot more.

So much, that it was bringing fresh tears to his eyes and another flurry of blows towards his aching, crushed heart.

He was in his fighting formation. Masaya Aoyama. The Blue Knight. He was strong, handsome, kind, contented… all the qualities of a perfect lover.

And what was he? Disgusting, abnormal, mean, impatient, abusive… all the qualities of a dead man. A reject.

_'I'm a freak.'_ It took all his willpower to stop him from falling to his knees once more. Ichigo had her back turned to him, completely engrossed in checking Aoyama for wounds. Once she found he had none, she turned back to him.

When cerise eyes met ochre, Kisshu felt himself falling in love over and over again. However, on top of that feeling was the feeling of dread, horror and anguish. It clouded over all his previous thoughts.

_'I hate you.' _

His knees gave way once more, hitting the concrete with unbelievable force. He willed his body to be numb, prayed it would be numb, as his mind was already in so much agony…

No one heard his inward plea. His lower limbs throbbed in pain again, the thin material of his pants was torn at the knee and a thick, red rash began spreading across them. A graze.

It didn't bleed. He wished it would. If it bled, that would at least give him a sign that he was still alive. He didn't feel like he was alive…

He felt like he was dying, actually. Holding onto the last strands of life, watching as his childhood flashed before his eyes as he stared at her, broken.

Childhood changed into modern history, modern history into what could have been.

And then…

Nothing.

_'Stay away from me.' _

Gold eyes widened at the demand. The thin trails of water, of which he was so sure had stopped for the time being, relinquished their status as newly formed trails crossed over them.

Slowly, she left. As did he. The one she loved. He kept his head down, cowardly, not daring to look her in the eye. It seemed like hours before he finally tilted his head back up.

By that time, they were gone.

Without her presence, Earth felt like a dead world.

A whisper echoed through the unnerving silence present in the streets. _'I…I love you.' _

He had never been surer of anything in his life. As the tears kept falling, as did the sun, another mutter could be heard. Still by the same, devastated broken alien.

_'Ichigo.'_ He couldn't seem to get her name out of his head, despite how many times he tried. It continued to revolve, as if a broken record._ 'Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo.' _

And finally, the name was replaced. A gust of wind blew sea-green hair upwards. It flickered elegantly for a few, evanescent moments and the look on his previously darkened face, the look of raw melancholy, so depressed it was terrifying, could be seen.

Exposure.

The only thing able to replace the name of his beloved could only withstand for a second before the name proceeded, once again to revolve around his exhausted psyche.

_'I want to die…Please let me die.' _

**_So kill me with the love  
_****_That you wont give to me  
_****_And pack the wound with salt  
_****_I wanna feel it bleed _**

* * *

**End Note: **-mourns- Oh no… waaaaay too depressing for my liking… Poor, poor Kisshu. My heart goes out to him, most definitely, in reading over this.

Love,  
Exangeline


End file.
